This invention relates to a self-laminating, two-sided card which provides important information about its user. The assembly disclosed and claimed herein has particular, although not exclusive, application to providing information relating to critical health, medical and emergency contact information, or a temporary identification card, for general purposes.
In a situation where a patient is unconscious or otherwise unable to communicate, a card with the patient's emergency medical information can prove valuable. If a patient is unconscious, an emergency responder may look for any items on a patient which would disclose medical information. Therefore, having a laminated card which can always be carried by a person in their wallet or purse can prove useful in emergency situations.
If the information contained on the card were smudged or otherwise inadvertently altered the card would be less useful. Therefore, it is advantageous to have this information protected within a transparent enclosure, such as plastic film or other web material.
Biddle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,140 discloses a method for creating a plastic identification device by typing, writing or otherwise inscribing information onto a base which is then cut and folded in half along a center line. The folded base sheet is then covered with transparent plastic material. Biddle teaches a lamination process which requires fusing a plastic sheet together by applying a combination of heat and pressure.
Goeken, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,016 teaches an attachment for an identification card providing for example, medical information. However, Goeken discloses a transparent attachment which can only be used with and secured onto a separate, user provided identification card.
Simpson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,170 teaches an assembly for placing an information sheet or card into an envelope, which is then secured with adhesive to close the envelope. However, the envelope does not create a permanent seal as the invention discloses the option for the envelope to be opened to obtain information on the card.